1st Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards
by Jameer14
Summary: The 1st Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards are hosted by Dipper and Mabel. Nominate and vote for your favorite Gravity Falls Fan Fictions!
1. Chapter 1

**I know that someone already did something similar to this, but I figured why not do my own. Enjoy!:**

**One- Intro & First Category**

Dipper and Mabel stood in their attic, facing a camera and a tripod.

"Is the camera on?" Dipper asked.

"It should be," Mabel replied.

"Then let's get this started!" Dipper pulled out some cue cards and began to read them. "Welcome to the first annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction awards! My name is Dipper Pines, and standing next to me is my twin sister Mabel. We will be your hosts."

Mabel knocked the cue cards out of her brother's hands. "Oh, come on, Dipper! You don't need to use cue cards for this! Just go with the flow!"

"But I worked so hard on those!" Dipper protested. "I had witty jokes planned and everything!"

"They don't use cue cards at the Emmy's," Mabel pointed out.

"Yeah, but they used a teleprompter," Dipper grumbled. "But since you ruined my cue cards, it looks like I'm gonna have to wing it. Did you know that there are over two _thousand_ Gravity Falls Fan fictions?"

"And some are them are really good and deserve _stickers_!"

"_Or_, an award of some sort," Dipper said.

"Right, like a _million dollars._"

"Mabel, we're on a budget. Don't go making promises we can't keep."

"But wouldn't stickers be in the budget?" Mabel asked.

"Sure. Anyway, I'm gonna explain how this awards fan fic is gonna work. In one chapter, we'll introduce a category and at the end of that chapter, you can nominate fan fiction you think should win the award in that category by reviewing or PM-ing. It doesn't matter if the fan fiction you nominate is your or someone else's. Then, in the next chapter, we will announce three or five finalists that we chose from the nominees and you can vote on which finalist should win the award."

"And in the next chapter, we'll announce the winner!" Mabel finished. "And each winner will get a shout out on Jammer14's profile."

Dipper smiled. "Now that's in the budget. Plus, after we announce the winner, we'll announce the next category and the cycle will repeat."

"And you never know who will drop by. Like…_Waddlessssssssss_!" Mabel picked up her pig and shook him playfully.

Dipper smiled. "And other special guests will include Grunkle Stan, Soos, Toby Determined—"

"Don't forget Candy and Grenda," Mabel added.

Dipper sighed. "Yes, them too. And of course, Wendy will also be making a special appearance. Now, Mabel, would you like to announce the first category?"

"Gladly." Mabel set down her pig and pulled out a small white envelope. "The first category is…" She opened the envelope. "…Best Gravity Falls One-Shot."

Dipper smiled. "So if you have or know of a one chapter fan fiction that you think deserves this award, submit a nomination by reviewing or PM-ing the title of the One-Shot and the author."

"Does the One-Shot have to be one chapter?" Mabel asked. "What if it's a two-parter?"

"Wouldn't that just be a Two-Shot?"

"_No_, just a two part One-Shot."

Dipper sighed. "I'm gonna go check the rule book on that. But until next time…"

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, I have already sent PM to GrapplingHook and he/she has no problem with me having my own Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards. That being said, here are the finalists. Enjoy!:**

**Two-Best One Shot Finalists**

The twins stood in the front of the camera in the attic.

"And welcome back to the 1st Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction awards!" Mabel said. "We got _a lot_ of nominees for our first category and in just a little bit, we'll announce the finalists!"

"And by the way, I checked the rule book, and there is no such thing as a two part one shot," Dipper said. "A one shot can only be one chapter. Not two. Not eight. Not fifteen. One."

"But don't worry, for the next category, it won't matter how many chapters your fan fiction has!" Mabel said.

"Anyway, we have a special guest to announce the finalists for the category," Dipper said. "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing…_Soos the handyman_!"

Soos walked over to the twins and stood next to them. "I can't believe I'm gonna be on TV." Soos waved at the camera. "Hi Grandma!"

"Soos, how does it feel that you're about to get your big break?" Mabel asked.

"It feels awesome!" Soos replied. "And you know what they say: First stop Gravity Falls…next stop, Broadway."

Dipper frowned. "I'm pretty sure the saying is first stop Broadway, next stop the world."

Soos chuckled. "Not the way I do it."

Dipper waved that away. "Anyway, would you like to announce the five finalists?"

"Sure thing, dude." Soos pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read. "The finalists for the category best one shot are: _Descending Dipper_ by clicheusername1234, _And then the fog came rolling in _by GravityFallsGirl22, _Meet Your Match_ by SuperGroverAway Dipper's Revenge by HungryKeyBladeTWEWYPegasister, and _The Birthmark_ by DippandMabes618."

Mabel smiled. "To vote on which finalist you want to win the award, review or PM the story & author and the winner will be announced in the next chapter."

"Along with the next category!" Dipper added. "So until next time…"

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. Before I start, I'd like to acknowledge that after almost a year long wait; Gravity Falls Season 2 premiers Friday, August 1****st**** at 9pm on Disney Channel. To celebrate, I am doing my own little fan fiction event that will go through Thursday when I update ****_EVERY ONE_**** of ****_running _****my Gravity Falls Fan Fictions and crossover. ****Monday, July 28****th**** (today)****, I will update the ****_1_****_st_****_ Annual Gravity Falls Awards_**** and publish a new fan fiction I've been working on called ****_Lost at Sea_****. On ****Tuesday, July 29****th****, I will update ****_Norrisville Lockdown_****, my Gravity Falls Crossover with ****_Randy Cunningham 9_****_th_****_ Grade Ninja_****. On ****Wednesday, July 30****th****, I will publish the last chapter of ****_Lord of the Falls_**** before its two part finale. And finally, on Thursday, July 31****st****, I will update ****_Digital Falls_**** and ****_Abduction_****. I will not update on Friday since that's the day season 2 premiers. So with that being said, let's here's the update for the ****_1_****_st_****_ Annual Gravity Falls Awards._**** Enjoy!:**

**Three- Best One Shot Winner & Next Category**

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos stood in front of the camera in the attic.

"Well, the votes have been counted and it's time to announce the winner," Dipper said.

"But it was _very_ close," Mabel added. "In fact, the winner only won by one vote."

"And would you like to announce that winner, Soos?" Dipper asked.

"You bet!" Soos opened the envelope. "The winner, for Best Gravity Falls One-Shot is…_Descending Dipper by clicheusername1234_!"

Dipper smiled. "Congratulations clicheusername1234. And since you won, you get the shout out on Jameer14's profile as promised."

"And now to announce the next category," Mabel said.

"Wait!" Soos suddenly said. "Shouldn't we call these awards something? Because, you know, singers get a Grammy and Actors get Emmys and Golden Globes."

Dipper tapped his chin. "Hm, I never even thought of that. I guess we can think of something. But we're always open to suggestions."

"But in the meantime, the next category will be funniest Gravity Falls Fan Fic, aka Best Gravity Falls Humor Fan Fiction," Mabel announced. "So if you know of a Gravity Falls Fan Fiction that is just so funny that it knocks your socks off, then submit it and the finalists will be announced in the next chapter."

Dipper tipped his hat. "But until next time…"

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!:**

**Four- Funniest Gravity Falls Fan Fic Finalists**

Dipper and Mabel still stood in their attic. However, Soos had just left.

"Welcome back to the 1st Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards!" Mabel said. "We are here to announce the Finalists for Funniest Gravity Falls Fan Fic. But before we get to that, Dipper has an announcement to make."

Dipper smiled. "Thank you Mabel, for that intro. There are gonna be some changes to this awards Fan Fic. First, starting next chapter, we are going to run this a little differently. I have realized that if we go one category at a time, this will drag out forever. So after we announce the winners for the category we're on, we will announce _three new categories._"

Mabel smiled. "You all are going to love them."

"And now onto the second thing I have to say," Dipper said. "Soos pointed out that we needed to give these awards a name. So Mabel and I have decided to call the awards the Fallies!"

"But don't worry, the title of this fan fic will remain the same," Mabel assured. "_Anywho_, we have a special guest here to announce the finalists. Give it up for Wendy Corduroy!"

Wendy walked into the attic room. "What's up dorks!"

Dipper laughed awkwardly. "_The ceiling_! Ha ha, that's funny, right?"

Mabel shook her head. "No, no it is not."

Dipper sighed. "Just announce the finalists already."

Wendy pulled out a sheet of paper and cleared her throat. "The finalists for the Funniest Gravity Falls Fan Fic are _Droning Around the Christmas Tree_ by lalagirl 16, _Gettsybur6 island_ by Clicheusername1234, _Grunkle Stan's Guide to Crashing Your Great-Nieces Wedding_ by Evil Ekat, _The Cipher Twins_ by Evil-Ekat, and _When Gravity Fails_ by Clicheusername1234."

Mabel smiled. "To vote on which finalist you want to win the Fallie, review or PM the story & author and the winner will be announced in the next chapter."

"Along with the next three categories!" Dipper added. "So until next time…"

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!:**

**Five- Funniest Gravity Falls Fan Fic Winner & Next Categories**

Dipper and Mabel still stood in the attic with Wendy.

"Hello, everyone and welcome back to the Fan Fiction awards!" Mabel said. "The votes have been counted, and the winner for funniest Gravity Falls Fan Fic has been decided. Wendy, would you please announce the results?"

"Sure thing." Wendy pulled out a small envelope, opened it, and pulled out a small piece of paper. "The winner of the Fallie for Funniest Gravity Falls Fan Fiction is… _Grunkle Stan's Guide to Crashing Your Great-Nieces Wedding_ by Evil Ekat!"

Dipper smiled. "Congratulations, Evil Ekat. As promised, your shout out on Jameer14's profile will be put up in a timely manner."

"And if I remember correctly, it's time for Wendy to announce the next three categories," Mabel said. "And Dipper, you're really gonna like one of them."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Wendy turned over the paper she'd used to announce the winner. "The next three categories are…Most Suspenseful Gravity Falls Fan Fic… Most Tragic Gravity Falls Fan Fic, and…_Best Wendy/Dipper Romance Story?_"

Dipper's eyes opened wide. "_Mabel! I thought we were gonna hold off on that category!_"

Mabel laughed. "Oh… oh, man! The look on your face was priceless." She looked at the camera. "Anyway, you know all know how to submit nominations for the next three categories."

Dipper frowned. "Mabel, I really think we need to replace that category for the time being…"

"No, we don't," Mabel said. "It's better if we do it now. So until next time…"

**~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!:**

**Six- Tragic, Suspenseful and WenDip Finalists**

Mabel and Dipper were still in the attic. Wendy, however, was gone.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the 1st Annual Gravity Falls Fanfiction Awards, or Fallies as we are going to call it," Dipper said. "The nominations are in and we have the finalists for our three categories!"

"And here to announce the finalists are my besties: Candy and Grenda!" Mabel said. Her two best friends walked into the attic.

"_Let's do this!_" Grenda shouted. "Man, I'm so excited to be on TV!"

Dipper frowned. "This won't be on TV."

Grenda scowled. "Then why am I even here."

"Because I asked you to announce the finalists for the three categories," Mabel replied.

"Oh, yeah, right," Grenda said. "_So let's do this!_ I'm so excited to be on TV."

Dipper put his head in his hand. "Just announce the finalists."

Candy pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here we go. For most suspenseful fan fiction, our finalists are: _Lord of the Falls_ by Jameer14, _Dancing Shadows_ by Alisi Thorndyke, and _Marco Polo_ by Ender Queen. For most tragic fan fiction, the finalists are: _Where are you Dipper _by DippandMabes618, _Sweet Madness_ by Gravityvanel14, and _Pompeii: An Accident in Gravity Falls_ by alucard31. And the two finalists for best WenDip fan fic are: _Smoke and Scales: The Lost Tales_ by Dalek Prime and _I found your weakness, Boy_ by WendyCorduroy353."

"Well, there you have it," Dipper said. "You can vote on the finalists and the winners will be in the next chapter that'll come out next week. So until next time…"

**~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!:**

**Seven- Tragic, Suspenseful and WenDip Winners & New Categories**

Dipper, Mabel, and Candy stood in the attic facing the camera.

Grenda was in the middle of eating peanut butter straight out of the jar with her hands.

"_Grenda, we're on!_" Dipper hissed.

Grenda looked sheepishly at the camera. "I thought our lunch break was gonna be longer."

"Dipper wanted to start now," Mabel said.

For a second, Grenda did nothing. Then she shrugged and continued to eat the peanut butter.

"Okay," Dipper said slowly. "Anyway, welcome back to the Fallies and the results of the three categories are in."

"It was really close," Mabel added. "All of the winners except for one won by only a single vote."

"But here are the results." Candy read them from a paper. "For best WenDip Fan Fiction, the Fallie goes to…_Smoke and Scales: The Lost Tales_ by Dalek Prime. The Fallie for most Tragic Fan Fiction goes to…_Where are you Dipper_by DippandMabes618. And finally, the winner of the category for most suspenseful goes to… _Lord of the Falls_ by our host, Jameer14."

"Well, originally Grenda was supposed to announce the next categories," Dipper said. "But she seems a bit pre-occupied at the moment, so here we go. The next categories are…Best Mystery, Best Drama, and Best Supernatural."

"Best of luck to all who are to be nominated," Candy said. "And in one week, the nominations will be narrowed down to an appropriate number of finalists. But to nominate, put the category, the fan fiction title, and the author in a review or a PM."

"And one more thing," Dipper said. "This is a message from Jameer14: Some of you may have noticed, but the _1__st__ Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards _will no longer be updated on Mondays. For the time being, it will be updated on Tuesdays. To try to create consistency, this will be the tentative schedule for updates: Mondays- _Lost at Sea_, Tuesdays- _1__st__ Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards_, Wednesday- _Norrisville Lockdown_, Thursday- _Abduction,_ and Fridays- _Digital Falls_. From now on, any changes made to that schedule will be announced in the respective fan fictions."

"Wow, that was a handful," Mabel said. "But until next time…"

**~Jameer14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!:**

**Best Mystery & Best Drama Finalists**

Dipper and Mabel still stood in the attic, however, Candy and Grenda were both gone.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Mabel said. "The nominations are in, and we have our finalists!"

"I know that last chapter we introduced three new categories, yet the title for this one has only two categories, but there's a reason for that," Dipper said. "Based on the number of submitted nominations, we already have a winner for Best Supernatural. However, we will wait for the next chapter to reveal that winner."

"However, we still have finalists to reveal," Mabel said. "And here to do that is Pacifica Northwest!"

"We never agreed on this!" Dipper said.

Pacifica entered the attic. "You call this place a home?"

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"Well, once I heard about what you and your sister were doing, I begged Mabel to let me do it," Pacifica said. "I really need to get my big break."

"Remember what I said, Dipper," Mabel said. "Pacifica's just a normal kid like the rest of us."

Dipper crossed his arms. "Doesn't mean I have to trust her," he said under his breath.

"Anyway, would you like to read off the finalists, Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"I guess." Pacifica looked at a sheet of paper in her hand. "For Most Mysterious Gravity Falls Fan Fiction, the finalists are _Bill's Diary_ by Mabill and _Once a Brother Always a Brother_ by Falling Backward Again. The finalists for Most Dramatic Gravity Falls Fan Fiction are: _Reality_ by Evil-Ekat, _Behind the Mask_ by Alisi Thorndyke and _Birth Day Mark_ by StkAmbln."

"So if you want these to win the Fallie in their respective category, vote for them by submitting a review or PM within a week of the publishing of this chapter," Mabel said. "And the winners will all be announced next week."

Dipper smiled. "So until next time…"

**~Jameer14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!:**

**Best Supernatural, Mystery, & Drama Winners plus new Categories**

Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica stood in the attic facing the cameras.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome back to the 1st Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction awards," Mabel said energetically. "The votes have been counted and the winner will be announced shortly."

"Can I announce the winners?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper sighed. "No, we've been over this! We already gave that job to someone else! I don't even know why you're still here."

"Who'd you get to announce the winners?" Pacifica scoffed.

As if on cue, Robbie walked into the room.

"You invited Robbie?" Mabel asked.

"No, I didn't," Dipper said. "Did you?"

Mabel shook her head.

"I invited myself, weirdos," Robbie said. "And you can't kick me out because I already know who the winners are. The Fallie for Most Dramatic Gravity Falls Fan Fiction goes to: _Reality_ by Evil-Ekat. The Fallie for Best Mystery goes to: _Bill's Diary_ by Mabill. And finally, the Best Supernatural goes to: _Once a Brother Always a Brother _by Falling Backward Again."

Dipper threw his hands in the air. "Well, so much for that. May as well announce the next three categories."

"I'm on it," Mabel said. "The three categories I'm about to mention will be all about _crossovers_! We have to give credit to those who like to mix our world with other worlds. So, here they are: Best Gravity Falls Crossover with a Disney Animated Series , Best Gravity Falls Crossover with a Non Disney Animated Series, and Best Gravity Falls Crossover with any Nickelodeon, Disney, or Disney XD sitcom."

"And when we say Disney Animated Series, we mean any animated series that appears on Disney Channel and/or Disney XD," Dipper clarified.

"And it doesn't matter whether the second series is an original or was acquired," Mabel added. "So for that specific category, crossovers can include shows like _Slugterra_, _Max Steel_, _Boyster_, and even _Camp Lakebottom_."

"And it also doesn't matter whether the show we're being crossed over with is running or not," Dipper said. "And the next two categories should be pretty self-explanatory."

"So if you know of any crossovers that you thought are or were really awesome, then see if they fit one of the three categories and if they do, submit them by review or PM."

Dipper tipped his hat. "So until next time…"

**Before I sign out, I thought I might let you all know something. Recently, I've been trying to keep the days I update fan fictions consistent, like how I always update ****_Lost at Sea_**** on Mondays. But after putting together my weekly schedule, I realized that it just wasn't working. So I rearranged the schedule based on my own personal day to day schedule (aka how much free time I have each day) and how well each fan fiction is doing. So the following schedule is the best way to go and will become effective next week (By the way, this author's note will be put at the end of every one of my updates this week): ****Mondays****- ****_Norrisville Lockdown_****, ****Tuesdays-****_Lost at Sea_****, ****Wednesdays****- ****_1st Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards_****, ****Thursdays****- ****_Digital Falls_****, ****Fridays****- ****_Abduction_****. The reason I'm telling you this is so you know when to check back for my fan fics :). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Jameer14**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!:**

**Ten- Crossover Categories Finalists**

Dipper and Mabel still stood in the attic. Robbie and Pacifica were both gone.

"Welcome back to the 1st Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards," Dipper said. "The nominations have been sorted and the finalists are in!"

"But before we start, I'd like to introduce our next special guest," Mabel said. "The Mystery Shack's very own…_Grunkle Stan!_"

Stanford Pines stepped into the attic. "So this is it? I thought it'd be more professionally made."

Dipper shrugged. "We're on a budget. Anyway, would you like to read the finalists?"

Grunkle Stan pursed his lips. "I dunno. This isn't exactly what I was expecting."

Mabel put her hands together. "Please! Pretty pretty please! I mean, you're already up here, so why not do it?"

Grunkle Stan shrugged. "She's got a point."

Dipper handed his great uncle a sheet of paper. "Here they are."

Grunkle Stan began to read the results. "The finalists for Best Gravity Falls Crossover with a Disney Animated Series are: _Norrisville Lockdown_ by Jameer14 and _The Beginning of the End_ by Genki Kitsune. The finalists for Best Gravity Falls Crossover with a Non-Disney Animated Series are _Ponies Falling_ by Lalagirl 16, _Everfree, Evergreen_ by Dead Decoy, _Gravity Incorporated _by RockSunner, and _Pines and Nettles_ by MaydayCap'n…wait a second, that's it? Isn't there supposed to be a third category?"

"Yeah, but there were no nominations for that category, so we're omitting it," Dipper said.

Grunkle Stan frowned. "Well that's tragic."

Mabel shrugged. "Well, either way, we have several qualified finalists, but there can only be one winner! So submit votes for the finalists by PM or review and come back next Wednesday for the results, and afterward, we'll announce the _final categories_!"

Dipper frowned. "Wait, it's coming to an end already? It's only the tenth chapter."

Mabel shrugged. "Well, as Disney Channel always says once one of their sitcoms hits the four seasons mark 'all good things must come to an end'. So until next time…"

**~Jameer14**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!:**

**Eleven-Crossover Winners plus FINAL CATEGORY**

Dipper and Mabel stood alone in the attic.

"Welcome back to the 1st Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards," Mabel said. "The crossover results are in, and our next guest to announce the winners is… _Toby Determined_!"

Dipper frowned. "I though he cancelled."

Toby entered the attic. "Well, think again, detective boy."

Dipper sighed. "Oh, great."

"Mr. Determined, how excited are you to be here?" Mabel asked.

"_Very_," Toby replied. "Maybe if Shandra Jimenez sees this, she'll look at me as a _real reporter_!"

Dipper chuckled. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Toby Determined scowled. "Anyway, here are the results: for Best Gravity Falls Crossover with a Disney Animated Series, the Fallie goes to… _Norrisville Lockdown_ by Jameer14. For Best Gravity Falls Crossover with a Non-Disney Animated Series the Fallie goes to…wait, there's two listed: _Ponies Falling_ by Lalagirl 16 and _Pines and Nettles_ by MaydayCap'n!"

"There was a tie," Dipper explained. "But it's all good because of the next category."

"Speaking of which, we should probably get to that," Mabel said. "Our final three categories are special, because they recognize all of our previous winners."

"The final three categories are Gravity Falls Fan Fiction of the Year, Gravity Falls Crossover of the Year, and Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Author of the Year," Dipper announced. "But here's the catch: anyone who wins one of those three Fallies must have already won a Fallie in a previous category. That being said, there will be no nomination stage, because the finalists are the previous winners."

"In case you don't remember, here are the previous winners going up for next week's Fallies," Mabel said. "The Fan Fictions able to win Gravity Falls Fan Fiction of the Year are: _Descending Dipper_ by clicheusername1234, _Grunkle Stan's Guide to Crashing Your Great-Nieces Wedding_ by Evil Ekat, _Lord of the Falls_ Jameer14, _Where are you Dipper_ by DippandMabes618, _Smoke and Scales: The Lost Tales_ by Dalek Prime, _Reality_ by Evil-Ekat, _Bill's Diary_ by Mabill, and _Once a Brother Always a Brother_ by Falling Backward Again. The Fan Fictions eligible to win Gravity Falls Crossover of the Year are _Norrisville Lockdown_ by Jameer14. _Ponies Falling _by Lalagirl 16 and _Pines and Nettles_ by MaydayCap'n!"

Dipper smiled. "That's why I was okay with the tie for Best Gravity Falls Crossover with a Non-Disney Animated Series."

"Moving on, the nominees for Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Author of the Year is anyone who published a Fan Fiction that won a Fallie," Mabel said. "These authors are: clicheusername1234, Evil Ekat, Jameer14, DippandMabes618, Dalek Prime, Mabill, Falling Backward Again, Lalagirl 16 and MaydayCap'n!"

"Be sure to vote for who you want to win the final Fallies by reviewing or PM-ing!" Toby Determined reminded.

"Oh, and one more thing," Dipper said. "Since the next chapter will be our last, Jameer14 wanted it to be published on a Monday since that was how it had originally been. However, if it was published this upcoming Monday, September 29th, it would give you all less than a week to vote. So the _1__st__ Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards _will not be updated next week. Its 12th and final chapter will be published on Monday, October 6th."

"That's going to be such a bitter sweet moment," Mabel said. "We've had a lot of fun, and it's going to be hard saying goodbye."

Dipper tipped his hat. "So until next time…"

**~Jameer14**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!:**

**Twelve-FINAL WINNERS**

Dipper and Mabel stood alone in their attic.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome back to the _final chapter_ of the 1st Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards," Dipper said.

"It's been a long road, and soon it all comes to an end once we announce the _Fan Fiction of the year_!" Mabel said.

Dipper smiled. "I have to say. This has been a lot of fun, with all the special guests and the awards that were given out. So before we start, I'd like to congratulate all the previous winners and nominees. This wouldn't have been possible without you."

"And a huge shout also goes to anyone who writes or reads Gravity Falls Fan Fictions," Mabel said. "And of course, Alex Hirsch deserves a shout out for actually creating the series, otherwise there would be no Gravity Falls, which means we wouldn't exist, and there'd be no one to write Fan Fictions about us."

"But there is something I want to say," Dipper said. "The Fan Fiction Awards were a sort of experiment, for before this, Jameer14 had not done anything like this. So if you want, please let us know what you liked about the whole thing, what you didn't like, what we could have done better, etcetera. And as of right now, Jameer14 is not 100% sure if there will be a _2__nd__ Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards_. But any reviews you leave he will use to determine how he will run the _2__nd__ Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards_, if he decides to do one. An announcement about the fate of the 'sequel' should come in late 2014. So with that being said, let's announce the final winners."

Mabel smiled. "But just to let you know, we're all winners."

"But only one person gets the Fallie," Dipper added.

Mabel pulled out an envelope and opened it. "The winner of the Fallie for Gravity Falls Crossover of the Year is…_Ponies Falling_ by Lalagirl 16! The winner of the Fallie for Gravity Falls Author of the Year is…Evil-Ekat!"

Dipper clapped his hands together. "Here we are. The moment you all have been waiting for. The Gravity Falls Fan Fiction of the Year is…"

"…_Reality by Evil-Ekat_!" Mabel finished.

Orange, green, and gray confetti fell from the ceiling.

"_Boom_!" Mabel exclaimed. "_Confetti rules_!"

"Congrats to our runner ups as well," Dipper said. "_Pines and Nettles_ by MaydayCap'n for the crossover category, Dalek Prime for the author category, and _Lord of the Falls_ by Jameer14 for the Fan Fiction of the year category."

"This has been an amazing experience, and I look forward to seeing all of you again if Jameer14 decides to do a _2nd Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards,_" Mabel said.

"Normally, I would say until next time," Dipper said. "But since we don't know if there will be a next time, I guess I'll have to say…so long! And have a great rest of the year!"

**~Jameer14**


End file.
